Brotherly Love, Not Really
by Robin0203
Summary: Damian has been hitting Tim for a while now but Tim won't hit back. Read to find out why, is it the fear of rejection, hatred, or being blamed? What happens when they finally notice the injuries. How will they figure out that Damian's hurting Tim. How'll they react? Will past memories come up? How does Dick make things worse? Post Bruce's return, pre Damian's death.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thanks Savy160 for looking over my story and making it better :) couldn't have done it without you. Also, I'm Back :)_**

Dicks POV  
I looked up at Tim descending the stairs. I noticed a bruise forming on his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked.

He just stared at me, took a deep breath, before entering the kitchen. I watched as he came out, a few moments later, with an ice pack on his cheek. Completely ignoring me, he went back to his room.

I hesitated on getting answers, but decided not to. Tim can take care of himself.

-Next day-  
Tim's POV  
I walked into my room and saw the demon on my bed, "Get out of my room".

"No"

"Ugh, why are you in here" I asked, getting on my laptop.

"I need your laptop" he said.

"Hell no! Go get on yours" I snapped.

"I can't. It broke" he mumbled.

"How'd you break it?" I asked.

"I may or may not have gotten mad and threw it at the wall, a few times"

"What!? That's the stupidest thing you've ever done" I said.

"Shut up, Drake!" he barked.

"You shut up, Demon!" I barked back.

He threw a dagger at me and I dodged it, I watched as it got stuck in my wall, "nice tr- ugh!" I gasped as I felt a dagger enter my shoulder.

"I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, hurt me, I'm their precious little baby, Drake. You hurt me, Grayson will probably kick you out, again. Besides, Father would be pretty mad if you hit his son," he said.

He was right, for the past few weeks Damian's been hurting me and I can't do anything to stop him because if I hurt him I'm the bad guy.

I pulled out the dagger and dropped it on the ground. I put my hand over the wound to stop the bleeding and went to the Batcave. When I got to the bottom of the steps, Bruce was down there, not that I was surprised. I walked into the medbay and slid down the sleeve of my shirt, until the collar reached my bicep.

Bruce walked in and I glanced at him for a second, then went back to my shoulder. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it, but before I could do anything he took it from me. He kneeled down in front of me, left hand on my shoulder, and right hand holding the washcloth. He gently cleaned the area as I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling while gritting my teeth.

Bruce finished cleaning the blood on my shoulder and put rubbing alcohol on the washcloth, I winced, it was gonna hurt.

"Care to explain how you got injured" he asked.

"No, not really" I shook my head.

"Why not" he asked, cleaning the wound, I tensed at the burning.

"Nothing you can really do about it, I can handle it, promise" I give him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, as long as you can handle it" Bruce said, giving me a small smile in return. He picked up a needle and thread and carefully started stitching the wound.

"You know you didn't have to" I said, when he started stitching, "I can take care of it if you have anything more important to do".

"Tim, nothing's more important to me than my kids, even though I don't seem like it sometimes, I would do anything for you guys" he said, finishing up, "there all done".

"Thanks" I mumbled, pulling my sleeve up and went back to my room before he could say anything else.

Dick's POV  
I passed Tim as I walked down the steps of the Batcave. I saw the stitches in his shoulder, he had a hole in his shirt.

When I got to the bottom of the steps, I saw Bruce, putting stuff away in the medbay, "what happened" I asked, walking up to him.

"I was hoping you could tell me" Bruce replied, closing the cabinet.

"I didn't even know he was hurt" I said.

"Guess the security cameras could answer all our questions" Bruce said. We made our way to the bat-computer and pulled up the security footage, "let's go back about 10 minutes".

Bruce plays the security footage from 10 minutes ago and we see Tim enter his room, shoulder perfectly fine. We look at the part of the screen that shows Tim's room and Damian's in there.

"He didn't" I whispered, "please don't tell me he did it".

"Let's see how this plays out" Bruce said and hired the volume, he's batman his security cameras have sound.

"Get out of my room" Tim said.

"No" Damian replied.

"Ugh, why are you in here" Tim asked, opening his laptop.

"I need your laptop" Damian replied.

"What, hell no, go on yours" Tim said.

"I can't, it broke" Damian mumbled, he broke it again!?

"How'd you break it" Tim asked.

"I may or may not have gotten mad and threw it at the wall, a few times" Damian said, I'll have to ask him later why he was mad.

"What!? That's the stupidest thing you've ever done" Tim said, that was mean.

"Shut up, Drake" Damian barked.

"You shut up, Demon" Tim barked back, I glared at him, Damian isn't a demon.

Damian threw a dagger at Tim and Tim dodged it, I watched as it got stuck in the wall. My eyes widened as Damian pulled out another dagger. "nice tr- ugh!" Tim said, as the dagger entered his shoulder.

"I'm gonna-" Tim starts, but Damian interrupted him.

"You're gonna what, hurt me, I'm their precious little baby, Drake. You hurt me, Grayson will probably kick you out, again, and Father would be pretty mad if you hit his son" he said. I couldn't believe Damian said that and Tim's expression showed that he actually believed him. He actually thought that we'd do that to him.

Tim pulled out the dagger and dropped it onto the ground and put his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, then left the room.

Bruce stopped the video and looked up at me. I looked down at him, "what should we do".

"We should wait until Tim comes to one of us and says something about it. We don't know about this until he says something, but if this happens again we'll talk to both of them" Bruce said, I nodded.

"Can you go to yesterday's footage around 5" I ask and Bruce looks up the footage. We see Tim walking up the stairs with the ice pack on his cheek, "now rewind".

Bruce presses rewind and we watch as it rewinds. We see it happen in rewind Tim walking away from Damian after getting punched in the face after another argument.

Bruce and I look eye to eye again, just staring at each other, thinking the same thing, what are we going to do and how long has this been going on.

-next day-  
Tim's POV  
Damian and I were arguing again. He thought I took his sketchbook, which I didn't.

"Don't touch my book ever again" Damian glared, then broke my arm.

I scream as I feel and hear the bone snap. I clutch my arm to my chest and watch as Damian stomps back to his room. I go downstairs into the Batcave and enter the medbay. By the looks of it, it was a clean break, thank god.

I put it in a split and leave the medbay. That's when Bruce spots me. His eyes narrow at my arm and he walks over to me, then he leads me back into the medbay. He sets me on a bed and takes off the splint. I watch his hands, occasionally glancing up at him. He poked and probed the area until I winced, he hit the spot. The break was on my left arm, same as the stitches, in between my elbow and wrist, but a little bit closer to my wrist.

"Sorry" he mumbled, wrapping his hand around my arm. His thumb caressed the area, then he put the splint back on.

"I thought you said you'd handle it" he said, sitting down next to me.

"I am, I have it under control" I said.

"No you don't" Bruce said, "what happened".

I hesitated, I wanted to tell him, but Damian would just lie his way out of the it and Dick would believe him. I looked at Bruce and gave him a small smile, "nothing".

"Ok that clearly didn't work as well as I hoped it would" Bruce said, "I wouldn't be mad at you Tim, just be careful, don't hit him too hard. You're my son too".

"How'd you find out" I asked.

"I'm Batman" Bruce replied, smiling, "and I watched the security footage from yesterday and the day before" we laughed at that.

"Ok, well, I'm going to my apartment so I could heal up without a risk of getting hurt, again" I said.

"Ok, get what you need, then go into my study" Bruce said, I nodded. I went to my room and grabbed my keys, phone, wallet and put my laptop in its case. I sling the case over my shoulder with my uninjured arm and shoulder. I make sure I'm not forgetting anything important then head to Bruce's study.

I walk in and see Damian and Dick in the center of the room, I close the door and stand next to it.

Damian glares as Dick stares at my splint, "you told them, you snitch" Damian snapped.

"I didn't tell them anything, Demon Brat" I snapped back.

"Both of you, zip it" Dick yelled, then continued in a calmer tone, "Damian, Bruce and I watched the security footage. Why'd you break Tim's arm".

"He took my book" Damian snapped again.

"I didn't take your book" I yelled.

"Stop it, both of you" Dick yelled, "Tim, did you take Damian's book".

"Yes he did" Damian snapped looking Dick in the eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Timmy, Damian cares a lot about his book. Can you just give it back to him and apologize" Dick asked, with pleading eyes.

"I didn't take his damn book," I yelled, "ugh!". I opened the door and slammed it shut on my way out, cutting off whatever Dick was going to say. Then, I got in my car and left.

Bruce's POV  
I was watching everything through the camera and realized that it was a bad idea for me not to be there. I was shocked, Dick didn't believe Tim and asked him to apologize, but Tim wasn't shocked it seemed like he even expected it.

"I don't even know why you're trying, he's not going to answer" I heard Damian say, I looked up at the screen and saw Dick was on his phone.

"Damian, you don't understand" Dick said, trying again.

"Don't understand what" Damian asked.

"Whenever we get into fights and one gets in there car and leaves angry... They don't pay attention much" Dick says, trying again.

"I don't get it" Damian said.

"Bruce has a lot of money, he has many friends, but also many enemy's. People who'll do anything to hurt him, even go after his children. It happened to all of us, Bruce and I got in a fight, I got pissed and left, passed a red light , was in a coma for a few days, but I lived. Jay and I got in a fight, he took his motorcycle and it was pretty bad. We lost him a few times. I have a bad feeling about this Dami" Dick said.

That's when the phone rang.

 ** _Review TBC?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred answered the phone and everyone ran to see who it was.

"Master Bruce, it's for you" Alfred gave Bruce the phone.

Bruce gave Dick a wary look and put the phone to his ear, "hello".

"Bruce" it was Jim Gordon.

"How bad" Bruce asked.

"Bad" Jim paused, "really bad, I'm with hi-" he was cut of by a loud screeching coming from the heart monitor. Jim was kicked out while the family froze.

Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne was dead.

 ** _The End JK_**

 ** _What would you guys do if I ended it there? I wouldn't do that to you guys XD don't worry there's more to it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am not done, I repeat, not done. I just feel like I owe you guys at least something so here it is. Enjoy!_**

Bruce listened to the noise of the doctors trying to save his son. Everyone had froze, time seemed to slow down. Jim was kicked out of the room. The batfamily just froze as they listened. Bruce had put the phone on speaker. Then the doctor said the worst thing they hoped never to hear.

"I'm calling it, death time-" they stopped as the heart monitor beeped.

"He's back" another voice sighed in relief.

"He's back" Jim whispered, "Bruce get down here".

"See you in a bit, Jim" Bruce said, then hung up. They stood there, frozen, thinking over the events that just occurred, "get in the car".

When they got to the hospital, they saw Jim waiting for them.

"Jim" Bruce greeted, with a nod.

"Bruce" Jim did the same, "he's in surgery, turns out it was internal bleeding".

"Was he awake" Bruce asked.

"No, he hit his head during the crash, been unconscious ever since" Jim replied.

Bruce sighed, then Dick spoke up, "I'm gonna call Jay, he'd want to know".

Dick let and called Jason. He told him to get to get to Gotham General and he'd explain everything when he got here.

They sat down in the private waiting room, waiting for news on time. Dick had made Damian and sit on his lap and held him close, while silently crying. Damian was just sitting there with an expressionless look, thinking. Bruce sat next to them, silently drinking coffee, well Alfred was trying to contact Leslie, and Jim trying to contact Barbara.

Jason walked in and saw the song expressions, "damn, what'd I miss".

"Car accident number 3" Dick murmured.

"Oh" Jason whispered, "c'mere Dickie".

Dick moved Damian onto Bruce's lap and hugged Jason. "It's all my fault" he cried into Jason's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Dickie it ok. He'll be fine" Jason whispered into his ear.

"He... He died" Dick sobbed.

"But he's alive right now, right? He's in surgery" Jason said, Dick nodded, "ok then, he'll be fine. He's strong".

-later-

Alfred and Jim left, Leslie was doing all she could, and Barbara was comforting Dick.

" " Bruce head shot up from its previous position in his hands. He quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor, the others soon followed.

"Is he ok? How'd the surgery go" Bruce asked.

"He will be fine, . I'll admit it was touch and go for a bit and we'll have to keep a close eye on him, but he should be fine if we don't have anymore complications" the doctor said.

"Can we see him" Dick asked, the doctor looked hesitant, but Dick added, "please".

"Fine" the doctor sighed, then quickly added, "but, we lost him a few times and he should wake up soon, so please don't get him riled up and make sure he stays calm". They all nodded and the doctor led them to Tim's room, except Barbara, she had to go back to the tower.

Dick covered his mouth and held back a sob when they saw Tim covered in so many wires and machines. Jason pulled him into his side and whispered so only he heard, "shh, Dickie, it'll be alright. He'll be fine". Jason quietly added the 'hopefully' in his head.

Guilt had risen in all of them, Bruce, because he thought he could've done something to prevent all of this from happening, Dick, if he didn't ask Tim to apologize, Jason, if he stayed when they asked him to, when Bruce came back, Barbara, if she could've done something, and Damian, if only he didn't push Tim over the edge. All of it was in the past and all they could do was think of the future, for Tim's sake.

Leslie walked in, "I got it from here, thank you". The doctor left and Leslie noticed all their shocked expressions and sighed, "He may be in pain when he wakes up or if he gets hysterical then increase his dosage of pain medicine".

Leslie left after she got a small nod from Bruce, knowing that was all she'd get out of them. Dick slowly, hesitantly, walked towards Tim's still figure. Dick kneeled down next to the bed and picked up Tim's limp hand. Tears slid down Dick's cheek, he kissed the back of Tim's hand, minding the IV that's in there.

Jason walked up behind Dick and massaged Dick's shoulders comfortingly. Bruce walked in with Damian close behind. Bruce sat on a chair on the other side of the bed, opposite of the boys. Damian stood straight, tensed, next to his father, which didn't go unnoticed. Bruce pulled Damian onto his lap, which almost made Damian yelp. Bruce kissed Damian's temple and held him close, Damian relaxed after a few seconds.

Tim's heartbeat excellerated, meaning he was waking up, it soon regulated, meaning he was listening for his surroundings. Then, Tim groaned moving his hands over his eyes, "I'm in a fucking hospital" he whispered.

"Language" Bruce mumbled, Tim opened his eyes, and looked at everyone.

"Sorry, anyone care to explain" he asked.

"Car accident" they said, simultaneously, except Damian, he didn't answer.

"Well, escaping is out the window" Tim rubbed his eyes, then looked around, "do I have a window" he mumbled.

"Damn" he mumbled not finding an escape route other than the door. Then he saw a vent. The rest of the family followed his line of sight.

"Don't even think about it, BabyBird" Jason said.

Tim didn't respond, just stared at the vent doing the math, "oh god, he'd fit in that too" Dick laughed, lightly.

"I wouldn't have to if you guys got me out of here" Tim chimed in.

"No" Bruce said, "you need to heal. You need to rest".

"But, I can do both of those at my apartment" Tim added.

"You can, but you won't. Tim, we know how you are, you'll just go home and do work. We are too much alike, it scares me" Bruce said.

"But-" Tim winced, he shut his eyes tight, his bandages we turning red. Tim's heartbeat increased, they needed to calm him down.

"Timmy?" Dick said. Jason slid his hands off Dick's shoulders as Dick stood up and Dick sat on the bed.

Jason looked at Bruce and he nodded, Jason nodded back, and went to go find Leslie.

Dick ran a hand through Tim's hair and whispered, "Timmy, I need you to calm down, please" Dick played with Tim's hair, while his other hand applied pressure on the bleeding bandages. Tim jerked, "relax, little bro, Leslie's gonna see what's wrong, she's on her way.

Tim shook his head and tried to lay on his side and curl up into a ball, but Dick wasn't having any of it. Dick laid his hand, that was in Tim's hair, on Tim's chest, keeping him still, "stay little bro". Tim's hand shooed Dick's hand, that was on the wound, but Dick didn't budge.

"Hurts" he gasped, his breathing was labored.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have to" Dick starred up at Bruce, silently pleading him to do something.

Bruce leaned next to Damian's ear and whispered, "go to his IV and increase the pain medication" he then kissed Damian's temple, and set him on his feet. Bruce gave Damian a small push and Damian walked towards the IV pole. He rolled the rolling clamp, which is used to increase or decrease the flow of the medicine.

Tim opened his eyes and stared at Damian. Damian gave a tight smile for a few seconds, then went back to his blank expression. Damian looked up at Bruce as he stood up and walked over to the bed. Tim turned his head and stared at Bruce.

Bruce was staring at Tim's torso, then looked at Tim. Bruce gave Tim an apologetic look. Tim's eyes widened, "please don't. It hurts, please" he begged. Bruce stopped at the side of the bed and ran a hand through Tim's hair, offering a sad smile. Bruce went to apply pressure on the wound, when Tim's hands got in the way.

Bruce sighed staring at Tim's hands, then got an idea, he smirked, and applied pressure on Tim's hands, which fell onto the wound.

"You'll bleed faster if you don't calm down" Damian said.

Tim took a deep breath and they all stared at the door when Jason and Leslie walked in. Leslie rushed to the bed, "move your hands".

When they moved their hands, Bruce kept Tim's hands in his, and Bruce held Tim's hands to Tim's chest. Leslie took off the bandages and Bruce was crouching, so he's at Tim's eyes level, and whispering into Tim's ear. Tim wasn't paying attention though, he just stared at Leslie.

"Tim" he whispered, Tim looked at Bruce, "don't look, don't pay attention to what she's doing, just look at me" Tim's eyebrows furrowed, he looked at Leslie, she had gotten the bandages off. Tim attempted to curl up, but Jason grabbed his ankles and pinned them to the bed. Everyone seemed to forget Damian was in the room. Until, Dick picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Let's go get something to eat" Dick whispered in Damian's ear as they left the room. Bruce held Tim's wrists in one hand and ran his free hand through Tim's hair.

Tim just stared at Bruce, attempting not to look at Leslie, and winced. Bruce played with Tim's hair, "it's ok, it'll be over before you know, promise. Just close your eyes and sleep".

Tim gave a pained smile and closed his eyes. He had calmed considerably until, Leslie pressed his side, Tim jolted up and screamed. Bruce's eyes widened slightly and wrapped his arms around Tim's chest. "Hey, shh, it's ok, relax, calm down" he whispered.

"I-it… sh-she… I" he stuttered.

"Shh, I know, I know, it's ok" Bruce whispered, cutting him off.

"It hurt" he whispered.

"I know, it's ok" he said.

Tim shook his head, "no it's not".

"Why's that" Bruce asked, running his hand through Tim's hair.

"Because it hurt" Tim said.

"But it's ok because she did it for a good reason" Bruce said.

"So did I" Tim said, "and Jason yelled at me".

Jason's eyes widened and Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason, "what's he talking about".

"Nothing" Jason said, quickly, "it's the meds, he's not thinking clearly".

"Jason, don't lie to me" Bruce warned.

"I can't tell you" Jason said, "it's his secret, I just found out by accident".

Leslie slowly reached for the rolling clamp, but Tim grabbed her wrist. Leslie was surprised by the tight grip Tim had, especially in his current condition, she tried to pry his fingers of. His grip only tightened, "Bruce".

"Tim, let go" he whispered, the grip only tightened.

"Don't" Tim grounded out.

Jason let go of Tim's feet and walked over to Leslie and pried Tim's hand off her. Leslie increased the dose. Tim ripped out his IV and sighed in relief. He leaned back against Bruce.

"Tim" Bruce said, Tim leaned his head back and looked at Bruce, "you have to keep that in", Tim shook his head, then Bruce asked, "why".

"She's trying to get me to sleep" he said, simply.

"You need your rest" Bruce whispered, Tim shook his head.

"Not that kind of sleep" he said, Bruce glanced up and Leslie curiously.

"What are you talking about Tim" he looked back at Tim.

"Surgery" Tim whispered, "she wants to do another procedure, I saw it on her face".

"Leslie?" Bruce looked at her.

"His appendix is in bad condition, we have to remove it, now" she said.

"No" Tim said, stubbornly, and glared at her.

Dick and Damian walked in, "woah, I'm gone for ten minutes and this is what happens?" Dick asked.

"Nope, the discussion is over, we're going home" Tim tried to slide off the bed, but Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

"No, Leslie go get ready, we'll deal with him" Bruce said, he got two reactions.

"Ok" Leslie said, then left the room.

"BRUCE!" Tim yelled, turning to face him.

"Boys, give us a minute" Bruce sighed, they nodded and left, closing the door after them.

"Tim, you're doing this" he said, sternly.

"No, I'm not" he shook his head.

"Yes, you are" Bruce's eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed the IV and reached for Tim's hand. Tim jerked his hand away and started backing up.

"Stay away from me" he said. He slipped off the bed and kept backing up.

"Tim-" Bruce started.

"No!" he yelled, not caring what Bruce was going to say "Bruce, I am an emancipated minor, you do not get to make these decisions for me, I said no, so it's a no".

Bruce got up and walked up to him, "Tim, calm down, you're freaking out".

"Freaking out! I'm not freaking out!" he paused, "ok maybe I am… but I have every right to be!".

"Tim, breathe" Bruce said, calmly, acting like he was approaching a cornered, injured animal.

Tim took a deep breath and looked up at Bruce with tears eye, "I don't want to" he whispered.

"Hey, it's ok, I can ask Leslie to be there with you" he whispered.

Tim had tears sliding down his face and he blinked up at Bruce, "r-really" he asked.

"Of course" Bruce said, slightly offended, "now, come here" he whispered.

Tim hesitantly walked over to Bruce, who picked him up, and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed the IV. Tim's eyes widened and he tried to get up, but a hand on his chest kept him down.

"It's ok, it won't take you to sleep, I'll lower the dose, it'll just make you…dozy" Bruce said, "Do you trust me?".

"Promise, promise you'll be there" Tim said.

"I promise" Bruce said, "hand" he held out his hand and waited. Tim hesitantly gave Bruce his arm. Bruce pulled out a disinfectant and cleaned the blood from when Tim pulled it out. Tim winced and Bruce rubbed the injection spot, "it's ok, almost done" Bruce put the IV in it's previous position.

"Ow" Tim winced, Bruce ran his hand through Tim's hair, and lowered the dose.

Leslie walked in, "ready?" She asked.

"Yes" Bruce smiled down at Tim and Leslie started pulling the bed to the room, but Tim immediately grabbed Bruce's hand, "Leslie, this is happening under one condition, I'm there".

Leslie was hesitant, then nodded, "fine". Tim pulled Bruce along as Leslie pulled the bed to the operation room.

"Boys, we'll be back, we have to do another surgery" Bruce said, as they passed the guys, "Jason knows the details… well most of them".

Jason answered all their questions, while Bruce was with Tim. When they got to the OR Tim was hesitant. Bruce sat on the bed with Tim's head on his lap. He was playing with Tim's hair, while Leslie worked.

In the middle of surgery Tim's heartbeat spiked, unknown to them Tim had been awake for a few minutes, he groaned. "Hey, it's ok, relax, give us a sec, we'll give you more anesthesia".

Leslie did exactly that and continued the surgery, but there was a slight problem, Tim had slipped into cardiac arrest. Bruce held him down as Leslie gave him something that'll calm him down. A few moments later, Tim had calmed down. Leslie finished the surgery.

Leslie pushed the bed back into the room while Bruce cradled his head, Tim woke up when they were half way there. Tears slipped down his face, "hey, what's wrong?".

"It hurt" he said, more tears slipping down.

"It was only a second, right?" Bruce asked, Tim shook his head, "how long".

Tim shrugged, "it felt like eternity, but probably a few minutes in reality".

"I'm sorry, my poor baby, I'm so sorry" Bruce whispered.

"What's wrong" Damian asked as we passed them.

"He woke up during surgery" Bruce wiped Tim's tears, "it's ok, no more, I promise" he whispered.

 ** _TBC review please, they encourage me to update faster!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"I wanna go home" Tim whispered. They were in the room, Tim was sitting up, laying his head on Bruce's chest, staring at the corner. Bruce was playing with Tim's hair, he had stopped crying after a bit.

"Sorry Tim, you have to stay, at least for a bit" Bruce whispered, Tim shook his head. Tim was in a vulnerable state, he's like a child, gullible, stubborn, and bribable.

Dick and Jason were outside, getting some fresh air, and catching up. Damian was sitting in the chair, beside the bed, lost in thought. Bruce would glance at him occasionally, worried, so would Tim. Bruce was scared for when Damian becomes a teenager, if he'd ever become depressed, he wouldn't need a fake smile, he doesn't need to do anything different. Damian Wayne was a closed book, that some fear, will never be opened.

Tim bent over, to the side of the bed and pulled Damian up and onto the bed. He sat Damian on his lap, wrapped his left arm around his waist, and right arm in his hair. Bruce smiled at the sight.

"You gotta stay here a few days, Tim" he whispered, "that's the most I can do, Leslie would want you to stay longer".

Tim shook his head, "wanna go home" he repeated.

Bruce sighed he got off the bed, picked up Damian, and laid Tim down, "rest" he said, "we'll talk about this later", with that, Bruce carried Damian out the room.

Tim wasn't going to bed. He stood up carefully took off the heart monitor so it didn't beep loudly. Then he ripped off everything else and got dressed. He ran to the vent, he felt a little off balance, but it was probably from the medicine.

He managed to get off the vent and started to get in it. "BabyBird!" Jason yelled, grabbing Tim's waist and pulling him out, "Where do you think you're going?".

"No~" Tim whined, "let go!".

"Nope" Jason had a hand on Tim's back and a hand on Tim's bottom.

"Jay let me go" he yelled. Jason sat down on the bed and sat Tim on his lap, sideways. He cradled Tim's head to his chest.

"No , now why'd you try to leave?" Jason asked.

"I wanna go home" Tim looked up at Jason with watery eyes, "please, I don't like it here".

Jason smiled softly down at him, "I know you don't, it's ok, you'll go home soon, I promise".

"No~" he whined, a few tears slipping down his cheeks, "I wanna go now".

"I'm sorry, Timmy, they have to make sure you're ok" he said, "let's go walk around".

Tim nodded and stood up, he was wearing sweat pants and a red t-shirt. Jason wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders and kept him close so he didn't fall or get hurt.

They walked around a bit and bumper into Bruce, Dick, and Damian. Their eyes widened when they saw Tim around Jason's arm.

"Tim, what're you doing out of bed" Bruce asked, "I told you to rest".

"Apparently, BabyBird's version of rest is trying to escape through the vent" Jason said.

Tim pouted at Jason, with his eyes brows furrowed, "Jay!" he shouted.

Jason laughed at Tim's face. Tim went to a blank face, then glared, and walked away.

"Woah there, birdie" Jason slung him over his shoulders, "he's a feisty one".

"Let me go" Tim banged on Jason's back. Tim froze after a few moments, "um… Jay".

Jason noted Tim's hesitation, "what's wrong".

"I'm sort of bleeding on you" Tim whispered, their eyes widened.

Jason sat Tim on the side of a nearby gurney, the red of the shirt darkened near the stomach, and Bruce lifted Tim's shirt.

"I got him" Dick said, picking him up, and walking back to Tim's room.

"Hi" Tim whispered.

"Why hello there" Dick smiled.

"Are you mad at me" Tim asked.

"Of course not" Dick laid Tim down on the bed, "why do you ask".

"I don't know I just feel like you're ignoring me" Tim said, as Dick started removing the torn stitches.

"I'm sorry little brother" Dick apologized, "I love you" he kissed his forehead.

"Ow" Tim jumped as Dick cleaned the cut, but it seemed like Dick expected that to happen because he was holding Tim down.

"Shh, I know, I know, it's ok, I'm almost done" Dick whispered and threw away the cotton ball with alcohol on it, "see all done".

Dick got ready to stitch the cut, when Tim saw the needle, "no" he whispered.

"Timmy" Dick smiled softly, "it's ok".

"No~" he whined and backed up. Dick grabbed him and sat him on his lap.

"Hey, I've got ya" Dick hugged Tim close as he began stitching.

"It hurts" he whispered.

Dick kissed Tim's temple, "I know, but I bet you haven't noticed that I'm almost done" Dick grinned, "trust me I've had tones of practice".

Tim smiled, "you're a good brother".

"Thanks Timmy, you're a good little brother" Dick said.

Tim smiled up at Dick, "thanks Dickie".

"I'm all done" Dick cheered.

"Love you, big brother" Tim turned and hugged him. Damian was watch from the doorway, he had this weird feeling in his chest.

"Love you too, little brother" Dick kiss his cheek as they hugged. Jason and Bruce joined Damian then joined the hug. Damian stared at them, then walked away, the feeling growing in his chest.

 ** _It's short, I know, I'm sorry! What do you guys want to happen to Damian? Who should go after him? Should Tim die? Review your answers! I have writs block so here what I got I need inspiration!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason glanced at the door, then looked around, Damian wasn't there. An alone Damian wondering around a hospital was not a good thing. He slipped out of the hug and snuck out the room. He saw Damian turn the corner and followed, quickly grabbing Damian's arm. One look into Damian's eyes and he saw everything. The guilt, the regret, the worry, everything. His eyebrows furrowed and he pulled the younger boy into a hug. Jason wasn't the type to hug, but he knew when someone needed one. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, not letting go of Damian.

"Are you ok" Jason whispered, so only Damian can hear. Damian nodded, but then quickly shook his head, keeping his head buried in Jason's chest.

* * *

Bruce and Dick had let go. They were trying to compromise with him on how long he had to stay. Sadly, they were failing miserably, and Tim was going to go home later that day. Jason walked in carrying in a sleeping Damian. Jason had some wet spots on his shirt, but no one said anything. Jason laid Damian onto the bed and sat in a chair.

That was when Leslie decided it was a good idea to barge in. "How are you guys doing?' she asked, checking Tim's vitals. Jason brushed her off while Dick replied happily.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking, how are you" Dick had replied, getting a couple of raised eyebrows in return (Bruce and Jason).

"I'm doing ok, thank you" she responded. When she was done her and Bruce went into the hallway and talked about getting Tim released.

Tim fell asleep by the time Bruce came back. They'd all be returning to, and staying at, the manor.

* * *

When they returned to the manor, Tim was back to normal, well mentally. He had woken up with a groan, when he was placed in bed, "Ugh, what happened" he sat up with one hand on his head,

"Try to remember" Jason told him making him lay back down. After a few seconds everything had come back to him.

It was getting late and everyone had eaten dinner. They skipped patrol and everyone went to bed early, but they had all been woken up by a loud shriek, not from a person, but a machine. They had all ran into Tim's room. Damian's face was scrunched up and he covered his ears. Dick, Bruce, and Alfred had started Tim's heart back up while Jason was staring at Damian curiously. The noise was loud, but it wasn't that bad, what it meant was horrifying, but that's not what he meant. He decided to question it in the morning and everyone fell asleep in Tim's room, worried that something might happen during the night if they left.

* * *

 ** _Don't kill me I'm so sorry! I know this chapter is horrible, but school has been very stressful and I'm brain dead. I'm going on leave, I don't know for how long, but I will be back someday. I promise… unless I die, but that wouldn't be my fault because I can't control if I die or not. Oh, please check out my new poll in my profile! I tried to make this long as possible, but I'm exhausted so goodnight!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I posted this then looked at my poll and realized I never put the new one up! I'm so sorry! I just put it up so please vote! It's really important! I put it up then added this not to the chapter, thanks guys, I love you all!_**

 ** _I went to a party and wrote this during the car ride there and back. Then, I finished it when I got home._**

Jason's POV

I wake up to the sound of people arguing. I reach for the gun under my pillow. All I feel is my arm. I jolt up and realize I'm at the manor... when'd I get a pillow? Anyway I stretch and follow the noise. Bruce is on the phone with Leslie, I think.

"Leslie, we can't make him!" Bruce argued.

"What the fuck are you guys arguing about" I yell, rubbing my eyes, "I swear to god if it's before noon people will die".

"Leslie, yo-" I snatched the phone from him.

"Hello" I said, roughly, damn what time is it.

"Jason? Give the phone back to Bruce" she huffed.

"No, now talk" I said, closing my eyes.

"I'm trying to get Tim back to the hospital. After what happened last night we need to take precautions" she stated.

Jason hummed, while his eyes stayed closed, "ok, two things, one what time is it".

"7:30" she said.

Jason groaned, "too fucking early, this is why I don't have a job".

"Jason, just get Tim here" Leslie said, getting frustrated.

"Hmm" he hummed again, "no" he hung up and tossed Bruce the phone. Still not opening his eyes, he dragged himself back to Tim's room. I laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

Only to be shaken awake, not even 30 seconds later, "Jason, come on, get up, your not sleeping on the ground" Bruce said, making me stand. "C'mon BluJay, lean on me".

I leaned most of my weight on Bruce and he walked me to my room. He pulled off the comforter and laid me down. He covered me up and sat at the edge. Bruce moved my white streak off my forehead and kept his hand on my head.

"You should stay over more often" Bruce whispered. I just hummed in confirmation that I heard him. My head turned to the side as I drifted off, Bruce stroking my cheek with his thumb was the last thing I felt as I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling someone climb into bed next to me. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Damian curl up next to me. I pulled him close and closed my eyes again, but didn't sleep. I waited to see if he'd say anything.

"Todd, why are you hugging me" he asked, quietly.

"Because I'm tired, so hush, and let me sleep" I said, I felt him nod. I stroked his hair and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, it was noon. I looked down at Damian, who was asleep.

"Damian" I whispered. His eye immediately opened, wide, and he looked at me, "we need to talk".

I propped myself up against the headboard and pulled him onto my lap and leaned him against me, "about what".

"You" I said, he looked at me curiously, "what's wrong with you, kid, and don't say you're ok".

"I'm fine" he said, well, he didn't say he was ok.

"You know what I mean, talk to me kid" I insisted.

"There is nothing to talk about" he said, nonchalantly, and shrugged.

"Oh, yes there is, so talk or I'm getting Bruce in here and he'll find out. I know when someone's hiding something, kid. I was just like you, still am, but that's not the point. Talk" I said, looking him in the eyes, searching for something, anything.

Damian just shrugged, "God, you're just like Tim" I said, exasperated. Damian just stared at his hands, "talk kid... please" I tried.

Damian shrugged, "I don't know, I just...".

"Just what" I pushed, softly.

"My mother said I have this thing. My emotions sometimes get the best of me and I'm usually good at hiding it, whether I let it out on a punching bag or" he stopped.

"Or..." I urged.

"Cry in my room" he whispered, then continued in a nervous tone, "and and loud noises irritate me. I get nightmares, I know it's not uncommon for us, but my mother it's common. Sometimes, well sometimes, it's hard for me to process things, not situations, well sometimes, but" Damian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like a learning disability" I asked, softly.

"Y-yeah I guess" he stuttered, "my mother use to offer me a chance to get treatment or medicine for it, but I never allowed it".

The room went silent, after a few seconds I decided to break it, "Damian" I said.

He looked up at me, "yeah?"

"Are you autistic?" I whispered.

"Sort of" Damian said, "Aspergers" he corrected.

Our heads snapped to the door as it opened. Bruce and Dick slipped in, were they listening?

Dick's eyes looked watery and Bruce looked confused. Dick picked up Damian and buried Damian's head in the crook of his neck. Damian's legs were wrapped around Dick's waist.

"Oh Dami, why didn't you tell me" Dick whispered, kissing Damian's temple.

"I didn't tell anyone" Damian whispered.

"My poor baby" Dick whispered, rubbing Damian's back.

Bruce and I gave them privacy, even though it's my room. Bruce pulled out his phone and walked into his study, he closed the door behind us and I watched as he dialed. 'Please don't be Leslie' I thought.

"Talia how could you not tell me my child's autistic" Bruce grounded out, glaring. Oh shit. He called Talia.

Bruce listened for a bit, then said, "I don't care if he's autistic, Talia. I care that you didn't tell me. I could've helped him".

After another pause, "Dick, could probably convince him to take something to help. He's 10, he doesn't fully understand this, Talia. What if I didn't hear Damian and Jason's conversation? What if Damian never told him? What would happen when he became a teenager? Things would be worse for him. Teenagers go through depression, Talia, him being autistic won't make it better it'll make it worse".

"Goodbye Talia" Bruce hung up and sighed.

"So what now" I asked.

"I... don't know" he said, "yet".

I nodded, "let's head back".

Bruce nodded and we went back to my room. Dick and Damian were on my bed, hugging.

"Damian" Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder, "would you mind if you got treatment?"

Damian nodded, "I'll be ok, I don't want anything".

"Damian, I don't think you fully understand the-" Bruce started, but Damian cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I don't want anything" Damian said, sitting up. Dick pulled him back down.

"Dami, maybe you should" Dick whispered.

"No" Damian shook his head.

"Ok, you don't have to" Dick smiled at him softly.

"Damian, as you get older you might not be able to control it as well, please tell one of us if it gets hard for you to handle it" Bruce asked.

Damian nodded, "I will, promise".

Bruce smiled, "good, you're a really good kid Damian".

Damian smiled, "like they say, like father, like son".

 ** _I'm sorry if I offended anyone, it was not my intention. I know this story is about Timmy and this is more Damian centric, but I really wanted to write a Damian/Aspergers story so I decided to add it in. There will probably be only one or two more chapters left of this story. Also, Damian actually does have Aspergers, that's how I got this idea, and if anyone ever reads a story or writes one please tell me. I really wanna read one about this subject._**


End file.
